Tlida
by Draven90
Summary: A girl that love to cook, but after cooking club she gets jump by some guys. how would you think this going to turn out?


**This is some I just thought up not some long ago so I haven't had anyone reread this story yet and I have more to add on it, but I'm just not finish typing it on the computer yet. Sorry a head of time if you see a lot of mistakes on this story I will fix it tomorrow I just wanted to put something up. Hope it's not too bad to read and hope you enjoy it.**

**Tilda**

**Chapter 1**

Cooking club was my favorite place to go to after school. I've always liked cooking it was just fun for me and it always kept me busy keeping my mind focus on just cooking. Most of the time when cooking I can also lose track of time, because before you knew it was 7:00pm and was getting darker outside.

"Hey Tilda, don't you have to leave it's getting late." Nick was always acting over protective older brother with me and he had my back for 2 years going on three. But he was right it was late.

"I'm about to go I just need to finish cleaning up my station, then I walk home." I said to Nick as I was washing the dishes. That's when I heard Nick get up and came to my side to help me dry the dishes as I wash that way we can be done faster. Everyone was still cleaning, but close to finishing their station.

"Tilda, we can leave together and if you want I can walk you home cause by the time we done it's going to be 8:00pm. Even if we get done early you still have to walk about 3 blocks in the dark." He said sounding concerned.

"Nick, I walked home in the dark before I be fine beside if you walk me home then you going to have to walk twice as long as me just to get home. Then on top of that you wouldn't get home instill 10:00pm or so." I said with a smile

"It's ok, I can take care of myself Tilda and you know that. Besides you know I walk faster than you anyway so it's no big deal." he said

"I be fine I walked home by myself before and I'm going straight home, so it's no big deal I be fine and I call you when I get home." As I'm telling him this I was thinking to myself that I'm going to forget to call him and I'm sure he was thinking the something too. When it's a Friday night I go straight to bed if I don't have homework.

"Ok, just be safe walking home remember this is New York just watch your back." he said looking at me with concerned. I did tell him that I be ok and I meant that, but I never promise him. I only make a promise on things that I'm sure of and no one can ever be sure that nothing going to happen to them, so of course I can never make a promise like that.

Once we were finish with the cleaning and had the table clean We both got our costs and bags, then said goodbye and good night to our teacher as we walked out the door to go down the stairs to get outside.

When I said bye to Nick I started walking home and the some goes for Nick, but he went the oppose way from where I live. As I was walking on the sidewalk I started to hear footsteps. At first I thought maybe they're just walking the some as I was, but then when they noticed me they started calling out to me.

"Hey sweetie, hold up I just want to talk to you." One of the guys in the group said behind me. Of course I knew who he was talking to, but I acted like I didn't hear him and started walking faster.

"Hey I know you hear me bitch! Don't walk away from me." The some guy as before yelled out to me and i still didn't stop. When I knew they was coming to me i went from walking fast to running. I just wasn't fast because they caught up to me with no problems and got in front of me. I was about to scream, but when I saw that 7 guys all around me I knew that would be a bad idea. So I try to be calm and not look afraid as one of the guys put their arm around me on my shoulders.

"Now, I know you heard me calling you. I just wanted to talk to you." The guy said with a smile as he looked me up in down.

"What do want? Money. Well, you can have it. "I said as I put my hand in my pocket to take out $15 dollars all balled up and handed it out to him.

"Guys just leave her alone." He said like he didn't want this, but when I looked to see who said it I can see it was a student from class. I've never talked to him before. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him it was just that he was always to himself in the back of the classroom the some as i was, but on the other side of the back of the classroom. I think his name was Michael.

"We just having fun some Michael chill out. She may like it." He said with a smile and the other guys just laugh as they looked me up and down. All I wanted to do is run home, but the guys blocked the exit to my path. As I stand there I felt his arm coming off my shoulder and slides his hand down my back to my butt then grab it.

"Get off of me" I said out loud as I pushed him off and punched him in the face. I didn't like been touched like that so I just reacted. So apparently he didn't like it when someone punched him, because he punched me two times harder and it had me on the ground.

"Knock it off Tray, you going too far come on man let's just let her go." Michael said it like he couldn't stand up to him like he had a hold over him.

"Hey! I'm just teaching this bitch a lesson. You know they can't just punch me and think they can get away with it. You got my back right?" Tray said with a little angry and joking tone, but before Michael could answer his question I said something that would piss him off even more.

"You shouldn't be calling anyone a bitch because you hit like a bitch. Besides people may be afraid of you," Looking at the guys around me "but I'm not and I'm not backing down." I said looking dead at him and of course I knew he going to get mad, but I didn't care I mean what I said and i was too pissed off. All I waned to do was go home and get into bed maybe watch some TV, but no dumb ass over here wanted to start something. I'm no smarter for saying what I said to him I just know that I'm going to pay for it one way or another I just have to prepare for what's going to happen next.

"Awww this chick have guts to bad I don't care about so much. Guys pick this bitch up so that I can teach her some manners." When Tray said that 5 of the guys started pulling me up from my arms. All I can think is here come the pain. "What's the point of this anyway? You got my money and I don't have anything else what you trying to prove." I said as I looked up at how tall he was I mean all the guys was taller than me and look stronger than me too, but that didn't keep my mouth shut. I know I'm not that strong or been in a fight before, but I know a little bit of fighting just not that much to say I can take on all 7 guys by myself.

"Just proving that no man nor bitch can walk over me and sweeties." He walked up to me and put his hand under my chain to look me in the eyes. "You just need to learn that the hard way." When he finish talking to me he take his hand from my chain and punch me in the gut so hard it made me bent over. The guys still had their hands on me so that I can stand up.

"Come on man just leave her be I think see gets the point." Michael said trying to make Tray see reason will somewhat. He still couldn't stand up to him.

"I'm almost done anyway just let me see if she have anything else on her then we leave." When he said that I knew that Tray was going get mad again. I lied when I said I had nothing else I had a lab top that cost me $600 to get with my money. That's 10 mouths of babysitting and baking money. I didn't want him or anyone else taking away something I worked so hard for, but i wasn't strong else to do anything about. When the guys grab my backpack so that Tray can look inside that's when I knew I was in trouble.

"Well, it looks like someone was holding out on us guys. I don't like it when people hold out on me." He said it with smile.

"Please, don't take it I worked hard for that can't you just take my money, take anything that you want just don't take that. Damn, can't you work and get your own things ." When I said that I knew he was going to hit me and as soon as thought that Tray kneed me on my right side.

"So, do you still think I hit like a bitch or have I gotten better from last time?" he said it waiting for an answer from me. Of Course I knew that keeping the laptop was out of the question now. I was still in pain from his hit, but I had to answer his question and I just knew he wasn't going to like the answer I give him.

"Yeah, you hit hard, but you'll still a asshole." I said

"Whatever bitch, do you have a death wish or something." Tray said standing there to hear my answer, but before I can say anything that's when the guys heard cop cars that sounded close.

"Let's go man it's not worth it." Michael grab Tray arm and started pulling him and the guys that was holding me up from my arms let me go. I was on the ground and wrap my arms around my stomach. I was trying to sit myself up on the ground, but I was in too much pain it was going to take me a min to get up on my own. Tray was walking away from me, but then he turns back around to me and beat down low to grab me by the shirt so that he can make me face him.

"Look bitch, if I find out that you told the cops about this, then I make sure to come back here and do it all over again." He said looking trying to scared me, but I wasn't scared of him at all really. The worse that can happen to me is him hitting me again or having them jump me again.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways. I don't any trouble from anyone" When I said that I knew I meant it, because I didn't want my mom to have to worry about this. I don't want my mom to worrying about me her job is making her pull double at work.

"Good" Tray let me go and gets up to ran off with his group, but I still saw Michael looking at me like he wanted to help me. After a few sec went by before someone called out his name to come on, before he did live he take one last gazes at me and run off to catch up with his group. I was left there on ground with my arms around stomach holding it in pain.


End file.
